creepypastaspinofffandomcom-20200214-history
Baldi's Basics - The 3rd Question
You have probably heard of Baldi’s Basics. You know. That ‘Edutainment, jk, it’s horror’ game? The one with almost all 3rd questions being unanswerable? Well, I answered it. But what happened? It may surprise you Characters (Infoboxes) Part 1 It was a good day. Birds were singing. People were playing. I was streaming Pokemoin (a discord bot). All was well. But I saw something, on the other monitor. It seemed like Baldi’s Basics was trying to load. But I had planned Baldi’s Basics to be streaming in a few minutes. Why was it loading now?, I thought, I didn’t set a timer for it. How do I even do it?. I pressed the X button to close it, but it put up an error box that said ‘I need you, Ryan. Later’s too late!’ “OK stream. I have to start the Baldi stream now.” I told the stream. And I did. I ended it almost immediately afterwards and loaded the Baldi stream. To my surprise, Baldi started once the stream did. “Hi Baldi!” I asked. To my surprise, Baldi answered. “Hi Stream! The Principle Of The Thing told me that if I want to stay a teacher, I need to give someone a full 100% mark. And if I cheat, I DIE! And thanks DanTDM-” “Wait a second… DanTDM is watching this stream? Does he have a tick next to- OMG HE DOES!” I cut Baldi off. “As I was saying, DanTDM has told me he’s reacting to this stream live in the chat! Now, I need to tell you something.” “OK. Let me guess. The answer to the third question via riddle.” “I can’t believe it! Your incredible! Sorry. Somehow, mystman12 is blocking me. Anyways,” Baldi said, “The Devil Will Take Their Heads!” Baldi sung exactly like the source, Cuphead! “666?” I replied after a long pause. Baldi said nothing, then did the normal intro. I sighed. “Guess I’ll try 666.” END OF PART 1. Part 2 I went to the first room. “Something’s off, stream,” I told my audience, “I can tell. And by the way, we only have… 666 likes? Something’s definitely odd.” Then something… normal happened. Well not normal for me. A stream donation. I can’t even have one done. Or even ads. It read this = 666 people each donated $666k, all saying ‘DON’T! We all did it! We… Died. Wii… Deleted… You… Baldi. Why do you come back?’ I stood still. Was it true? Was it not? How did they donate? Where did that money go to? All these questions curled around me like.. A blanket of death. Baldi was annoyed. His job was on the line. No. His LIFE! He would never teach again. Not only on this computer, but on all of them! He shivered. He needed Ryan to do this. Or else he would DIE! Just one player, then he could teach again! Do what he liked! But that donation startled him. His former pupils were rebelling against him, doing what was right and wrong. He changed. He is different. But how can this player’s audience see? Ryan knew. Only him… I finally opened the door, with a shiver down my spine. For the first time since streaming the game, I was genuinely terrified. Not scared. Terrified. I knew Baldi was now good, He helped me on an old stream. But since then, I stopped playing on cam. They knew. And didn’t. “I’m helping him, NO MATTER WHAT!” I shouted as I grabbed the notebook. 1+1? “2,” I said. It ticked. 660+6, it asked. “666.” Ding. 2+2=4-1? “That’s 3, Quik Maths.” Double marks. Finally, Baldi answered. “YOUR TOO AWESOME, RYAN! 4/3! 133%! Go on to the next!” I dashed to the next. D+A+B+!,? “DAB!” Double. De+Wae? “DeWae,” Double! Then, the glitch question. “666.” END OF PART 2 Nootboos # This is a random creepypasta idea. And any times (unless stated otherwise) will be New Zealand timezone. # Started (NZT) 6th of August 2018 # Like most creepypastas, THIS IS FAKE! # 1 and 2 were created on same day. # Soon, I may upload a comic of it. Category:Baldi Category:Video Games Category:YouTube Category:Live Stream